A combined clinical, histochemical, ultrastructural and biochemical study of the effects of alcohol on human and rat voluntary muscle is proposed. In the human study a total of 16 patients will be evaluated in the Clinical Research Center. An attempt will be made to define the pathogenesis and resolution of acoholic myopathy. Structural, biochemical and physiologic parameters will be evaluated during recovery from prolonged ethanol exposure. Also individuals receiving isocaloric replacement of carbohydrate by ethanol will be evaluated. The following variables will be studied and correlated: 1) Clinical neurologic status; 2) Electromyography and nerve conduction; 3) Serum enzymes; 4) Ability to generate lactic acid with exercise; 5) Two muscle biopsies in each patient will be studied for structural, ultrastructural and histochemical alterations as well as possible defects in anaerobic glycolysis. Simultanously, acute and chronic experiments will be carried out in rats with evaluation of similar parameters. An attempt will be made to define the mechanism of alcoholic myopathy in order to effect proper prevention and therapy in the human disorder.